


Reprieve

by ava (littlemeowbeast)



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, In which Jupiter doesn't want to confront her feelings for Neptune, Internalized Homophobia, Religious Themes, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemeowbeast/pseuds/ava
Summary: Jupiter feels trapped.





	Reprieve

The cabin reeks of sweat and paint thinner. The humidity is so thick one could drown in it. The tension sweeps over the trio in waves, and Jupiter is struggling to stay afloat.  
  
There is no doubt that she looks the most uncomfortable; understandably so, what with the imminent threat of a visit from the actual devil looming over her. It's bound to happen eventually; the counselors say it happens every year in the Summer Scouts. But as cruel as the devil may be, it seems incredibly so to keep her in such suspense, like an animal playing with it's prey before it devours it. The devil may be lonely, yes, but he is also very clever. He knows how to keep children on edge until they're shaking from the anxiety the pressure causes them.  
  
A swaying branch here, a creaking floorboard there. Jupiter flinches at every sound. She hasn't felt this paranoid since the last time her parents had last attempted to force her to attend church.  
  
Jupiter knew that any amount of praying and saying rosaries around the campfire wouldn't save her. She had been told her whole life that her very existence was a sin. Never would she be perfect if she kept living as she did. Unless she accepted God into her life, she would be doomed to eventually go to hell whenever her miserable existence came to an end.  
  
As much as she tried to bring the Lord into her heart, she never managed to succeed. It was as if God didn't want to save her. He denounced her every thought and left her a trembling, sobbing mess every Sunday.  
  
Jupiter gulps, and finally speaks for the first time in several minutes. "I think I'll go into the closet with Venus."  
  
Neptune's smile falls a bit. "Are you sure?" she asks, looking carefully at Jupiter. Jupiter nods, unable to muster up the courage to say anything else.  
  
As soon as the door closes behind her, she breathes out a sigh of relief. Venus is fragile, sensitive, nothing like Neptune. She knows when to keep her mouth shut and not state the painfully obvious. She is passive, nothing like the aggressive and blunt girl Jupiter has come to almost fear.  
  
Jupiter's body disobeys her and throws itself at Venus, breathing a sigh of relief. This time, it is Venus who flinches. "What was that for?" she questions, confused as ever.  
  
Jupiter doesn't know how to answer. When she finally replies, it is simple and only conveys half the emotions she is feeling. "For now, even if only for a few minutes, I am safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is a bit weak, I'm trying to get back into fic writing.


End file.
